Carry you home
by FuiRin
Summary: Just wait for me to carry you home. I'll be there...


_ "Just wait for me to carry you home. I'll be there…"_

The six years old Uchiha Sasuke was breathing hardly.

He was really tired. How can a six years old walking alone in the street at night cannot be afraid.

The little guy turns his head around. He sighs.

On his back was a sleeping pink haired girl, about his age.

The rain started to fall.

Sasuke took the girl to the closest shelter.

She was found while Sasuke was on his way home. She was hiding under a big tree along with her bleeding knee. The wound wasn't really bad, but a six years old child didn't seem to realize that. She kept on crying, no matter what happen. He sat down, ask her a few questions. But she says no for every questions. Sasuke tried a lot of things to make the pinkette stop crying. ('Cause if she keeps on crying like this, it would be annoying. – He thought.)

Both of them stayed silent for a while. Suddenly, he felt like something was on his right shoulder.

She was asleep. It seems that she was too tired.

Sasuke blushes. Actually, there are a lot of girls tried to get his attentions, such as that blonde haired girl (What was her name again?). But this one, she is different.

Suddenly…

"Sakura!" – A voice comes from behind Sasuke. He turns around.

A woman ran over. She looks like a person who is looking for her daughter.

She must be the girl's mother.

Sasuke put the girl in her mother's arm. She lifts the girl up, and then smiles gently:

"Arigatou, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke walk away, look a bit unhappy. He hates it when people call him by his surname, because it's, how do you say it, annoying?

Maybe.

When the women walk away, Sasuke puts his hand in his shoulder, where he carried the girl with pink hair.

It was warm. Very warm. And it also had the sweet scent of cherry blossom…

* * *

Sakura leans on a big tree, breaths heavily. Dew was starting to fall. And she felt cold. Plus, her wound was bleeding. She sighs…

There were some noises behind her. The twelve years old Genin grab the closest kunai, ready for battle.

But it was Sasuke.

He looked at her with a cold sight. Sakura slightly lower her head.

"Kakashi told us to stay in the squad's tent." – He spoke, steady.

"Bu…but I wanted to go out for a while." – She speaks with a tiny voice. The last word even sounded like it stuck in her throat. "I'm sorry".

"Hn".

He turns his back around then kneels down to Sakura's face. At first, she seemed shock. But then, she smile and get on Sasuke's back, let him carry her back to the team's tent.

On the road back, neither of them said a thing. But they didn't seem to be annoyed by that.

Because it was a peaceful silence.

Just like that, Sasuke carried Sakura back.

* * *

"I love you with all my heart!" – Sakura shouted.

He stops walking. Then he turns around, smile at her: "You're annoying."

Tears keep coming from her eyes non-stop. She kept on crying, doesn't matter if he cares or not.

"Sakura!"

…

"Thank you."

Sasuke carried her on his back after knocking her down.

Putting Sakura on her bed, he sighs:

"Idiot…"

When he about to leave the room, there was a hand pulling him back…

And it was Sakura. She was looking at him, tears fill her eyes.

"Don't leave."

He knit his bow.

"Promise me that you'll always be there to carry me home."

Sasuke whisper:

"Just wait for me to carry you home. I'll be there."

Sakura nods.

He smirks: "Fine."

And he knocks her down again. The next morning she wakes up, he's gone.

She cries.

* * *

Sakura ran like the wind trying to catch a criminal of Konoha.

Suddenly, the criminal's "partner" appears from behind her. It didn't take them long to overpower her. With a low amount of chakra, Sakura was knock out immediately.

One of the criminal look at the 15 years old girl: "What do we do with her now bro? Make her hostage or…"

"Kill her." – The guy called "bro" answered.

"But those brat from Konoha is gonna smell us out."

"Give her to me and everything is going to be fine." – Another guy standing in the shades said.

"How can we know that we can trust you? What if you're with Konoha?" – The one carry Sakura said.

He steps out of the dark. A 15 years old like him facing two S rank criminal would be an advantage for them because in his stage, they can just punch him and he'll already be dead.

But he doesn't care.

'Cause what he cares right now is saving HER, and bring her back safe and sound.

And the other two, when Orochimaru gets here, they'll be dead.

But judging the situation right now then maybe he doesn't need Orochimaru anymore, because they look like they've just seen a ghost.

How can you NOT be afraid of Uchiha Sasuke – the owner of Sharingan and apprentice of Orochimaru?

They quickly put Sakura on the ground. Sasuke smirks:

"Coward!"

He leaned down and picks her up, trying not to wake her up.

Because if she wakes up, it would be really annoying.

* * *

Sakura shook her head.

"Where am I? Aren't I was chasing criminals in the woods?"

She looks around. This room is strange, but it is very tidy.

On the table besides her there is a picture of team 7.

Maybe it's Naruto's house. But his house is dirty, messy, plus it's stinks.

Or it's Kakashi's house? But it's just stinky as Naruto's.

Maybe it's Sai's house? But he doesn't have a picture of team 7.

It could only be one more person…

Her heart stop for a beat…

Sasuke-kun?

Then she notices a piece of paper on the table:

Sakura,

Next time, don't risk your life like that. If you do that again, I might not be there to carry you home anymore.

Because I don't have the key to your house, I took you back to my house.

Don't mess anything up. Leave as soon as possible and don't let anyone see you.

Remember to check your wounds.

Sasuke

Her tears fell down on the letter, making a big circle.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

He step up to kill Itachi but it was too late. Itachi was right behind him.

He turned around to stab the Kusanagi at Itachi, same time as Itachi pull out a kunai to stab him.

Blood spread everywhere.

Itachi fell on the ground right at the moment the Kusanagi went through him. Itachi fell down, cannot hide his smile:

"Be free, my dear brother!"

He fell down as well. Large amount of blood keeps coming out of his stomach.

Sakura arrives, along with Naruto. Shock by what they saw, they were unmovable for a while. When tears from the 18 years old girl started to fall down, Naruto walk by to where his was. He was still breathing.

Naruto was about to call Sakura then he saw Sasuke was trying to say something. Naruto listen carefully.

"C…ca…call….he…her."

Naruto shout out, call for Sakura. She ran fast, tears wouldn't stop falling.

He holds her hands. Take every breath he has left, he said to her:

"Take me home."

* * *

He has been in the hospital for three days. Unconscious.

When he wakes up, he saw someone was sleeping on his bed.

Sakura. Maybe she was too tired.

He looks at her for a while then smile.

Ignore the wounds, he lift her up then carry her back to his house.

* * *

She wakes up once again in THIS room. She turns to the table next to her, looking for something.

And IT was there.

She carefully opens the paper. There are only two words:

Marry me.

* * *

Sasuke sighs when he continues to hear his 6 years old daughter crying. She fell and her knee was bleeding.

"Sayuri, I thought I told you to stop crying. Don't cry, that wound is nothing. Your mother can heal that."

"But mom won't be happy when she sees me like this. She'll never let me go out and play with my friend anymore, and Kaitoshi-kun won't play with me anymore."

He puts his daughter down, then lower himself at her level. Look at her gorgeous emerald eyes that she got from her mother, he said: "Do you know why I love your mother?"

"Yes! Because she is pretty, smart and very kind too!"

He smiles:

"There's more."

"What else?" – Sayuri asks.

"Because she made me feel very protective of her. If you think that girls have to do things like boys to get attention then you're wrong. I love your mother because she is Uchiha Sakura, and you, maybe Hyuga Kaitoshi like you because you're Uchiha Sayuri. You've heard of how you and your mother met, did you?" – He said to his daughter.

Sayuri looks at her father then smile. She gets on his back and let him carries her home. She won't cry anymore, 'cause she's Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha

Sakura's daughter.

She won't cry anymore.

Sakura heard the door bell. She quickly grabs the keys then opens the door.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun. Hi, Sayuri-chan." – She said; along with a bright smile that Sayuri loves.

"Sayuri-chan, take a shower then come down for dinner. I will take care of your wounds later." – Sakura said while pushing Sayuri up the stairs.

Turn back to Sasuke – who was happily watching her and Sayuri - , she whispers: "I will go home late tomorrow, please tell Sayuri to go to bed early."

"I can't let you go home late alone. Just wait for me, I'll take you home." – Sasuke wraps his arms around Sakura, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun" – She giggles.

They get inside the house then close the door.

Happy.

_"Just wait for me to carry you home. I'll be there…"_


End file.
